


All Work No Play

by Dust_And_Stars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, spoilers for 707's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_And_Stars/pseuds/Dust_And_Stars
Summary: You were getting bored. Saeyoung spent too much time working.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	All Work No Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first ever smut piece so, please be nice! <3

You were bored. You knew being with Saeyoung would involve a lot of time alone. He’d stopped working for the agency but was still a workaholic, staring at the screen for a whole day with no break. And while you spent a lot of time with Saeran, helping him adjust to regular life and watching movies that had caught his interest, you missed your fiancé. 

Saeran was out with Yoosung, leaving you plodding about the house alone. You did some cleaning and tried to curl up on the sofa to catch up with your tv show but you couldn’t help but feel lonely. After taking a shower, you decided enough was enough. Leaving your hair damp you put on a pair of racer red lace panties and one of Saeyoung’s shirts before stepping out of your shared room. You shot a text to Saeran to make sure he’d be gone for a few more hours and smiled when you received a picture of him and Yoosung sat side by side. 

Taking a deep breath, you entered your fiancé's office, knocking on the ajar door. He didn’t answer. You weren’t surprised and you didn’t need him to either. You quietly made your way over to his chair, draping your arms over his chest, relishing in the way his body reacted just a second before his mind. 

“Hey babe, five more minutes then I’m all yours, promise.” He tilted his head to press a gentle and slightly clumsy kiss to your lips before turning back to the screen. You huffed, deciding not to remind him he said those same words yesterday. Instead, you dropped your cheek to his shoulder, gently kissing the skin on his neck, smiling at the way he jerked slightly. 

You took that as a sign to continue, nibbling at the skin and sucking until you felt the vibration of the groan he let out, pulling away only to admire your work. Slowly, you straightened up, moving to the front of his chair. His eyes glanced up at you briefly, double taking at the sight of his shirt. 

“Sweetheart please. My heart can’t take this.” He joked, voice distracted by the numbers on his screen and you just sighed, leaning down to kiss him gently before swinging a leg over his lap, lowering yourself until you were comfortably seated on his thighs, arms looping around his neck, chest pressed against his. 

“How much longer, my love?” You asked quietly, gently nipping at his earlobe. You heard his fingers falter on the keyboard as he sighed. 

“An hour? Maybe? I really am trying to be fast about this.” He answered, cheeks dusted a light pink and you shrugged. 

“I don’t want to wait an hour.” You whined, peeking up at him through your eyelashes and he groaned, one hand coming to rest on your hip. 

“I know Sweetheart. But I promise, once this is finished, you can have whatever you want.” He winked and you hummed, finger pressed to your chin in thought before diving forwards, kissing him deeply. 

He gasped once you pulled away, blinking at you owlishly before you stretched, reaching behind you to place his hand back on the keyboard. 

“Well. What I want right now, I suppose I can get while you’re busy.” You spoke, innocent smile on your face as you gently started to grind your hips against his. Immediately catching onto your game, he averted his eyes to his screen, fingers shakily continuing their typing. 

You grinned, hips moving freely as you dropped your head to the crook of his neck again, kissing along his collarbones, giggling quietly in triumph as you felt him grow hard underneath you. 

Running your fingers across his shoulders you pulled back, fingertips dancing down his chest before resting just above the waistband of his jeans. In the back of your mind you registered they were a little looser than before, noting to make him eat as soon as you were done. 

Popping the button, you unzipped his jeans, pressing your palm to him immediately, grinning and gently shushing his answering moan. You saw his eyes dart to you, a little hazy and a hint of a glare in them and you just blew him a kiss, gesturing to his monitors with your head before yanking down his jeans and boxers, biting your lip at the sight of him. 

It’s not that you never had sex, it’s more how long you have to wait. But now, feeling his warmth in your hand, his abs tensing beneath your stomach, you didn’t think you could wait any longer. Lifting up your hips you slipped your underwear to the side, leaning forward to kiss Saeyoung who only pressed into you, hands still typing but slowly and you knew there and then that you had won. 

You gently lined yourself up, dropping your hips down on him, a moan escaping your throat as you felt him fill you. Your nails dug into his shoulders as you adjusted, mouth dropping open in a sigh and eyes slipping closed. 

You could feel his thighs tense beneath you and you started to move, gently rocking your hips before using his shoulders as leverage to lift yourself up before dropping down. You both moaned in unison, one of his hands dropping instinctually to your hip and you laughed, bouncing in his lap, arms wrapped tight around his neck and your face buried in the crook of his neck. You were loud, moans and giggles erupting from you as you felt the pleasure shoot through you every time you dropped down on him. 

Saeyoung became more vocal in moments, breathy groans and mumbles of your name falling from his lips before he cursed, moving his hand from the keyboard to take his glasses off. You grinned, slowing your movements and easily wrapping your legs around his waist as his hands gripped your ass, lifting you slightly to place you on the desk, mouth colliding with yours as he began to thrust into you. 

“That’s playing dirty.” He mumbled against your mouth, hand lifting to cup your breast as one of yours tangled in his hair, head dropping to the side as he sucked at your neck. 

“You left me no other choice.” You forced out, mind going blank and crying out when you felt his finger press against your clit, his pace increasing and you clung to him, lifting his head to press your lips to his again as you came. 

He groaned at the feeling of you pulsing around him before pushing in deep, chasing his own finish before you fell back against his monitor, lazy smile on your face. He grinned, hands immediately moving to tickle your sides. 

“Saeyoung no! Too tired! Sensitive!” You all but shrieked, trying to jerk away from his hands, leaving a trail like lightening across your skin. He let out a victory cry, eventually giving you mercy. You pushed him back into his chair, sorting out his jeans before climbing back into his lap, his arms wrapping around you. 

“I do really have to finish this though, my angel.” He murmured into your hair, making you huff, you waved a hand. 

“Don’t care, sleepy. Fed up of sleeping alone. Lemme stay.” You mumbled, smiling softly when his laugh vibrated through his chest. 

“Fine, you’re gonna need that nap anyway because when I’m done, you won’t be sleeping.” He teased, pressing a kiss to your temple. You smiled, returning it to his collarbone. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Spaceman.”


End file.
